


Primera cita.

by DarkCarnival69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, de amigos a novios, mas amor a esta pareja, mas tarde que nunca, o eso me han dicho, primera cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCarnival69/pseuds/DarkCarnival69
Summary: Para el Movimiento Voltroniano Latino. Tema AU: Dia 3 Primera citaEra un muy bonito día de primavera, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en los parques, el sol estaba en su plenitud, pero no hacía mucho calor como en verano, no corría mucho viento y tus alergias no estaban atacando ese día. En fin, un día perfecto para una cita.La primera cita que vas a tener en tu vida y además con tu enamorado de un año.Eres Matt Holt y estas entrando en pánico.





	Primera cita.

**Author's Note:**

> Para el Movimiento Voltroniano Latino~  
> Ya se que subo esto un poco atrasada, pero el día que tuve subirlo me sacaron mucha sangre para unos exámenes y siempre que pasa eso quedo mal todo el santo día, al otro día llegaron visitas y ayer tuve que ir a ver a mi cuñada que fue operada de emergencia. Así que he estado un poco ocupada unu, pero he aquí el fic.

Día 3: Primera cita.

Era un muy bonito día de primavera, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en los parques, el sol estaba en su plenitud, pero no hacía mucho calor como en verano, no corría mucho viento y tus alergias no estaban atacando ese día. En fin, un día perfecto para una cita.

La primera cita que vas a tener en tu vida y además con tu enamorado de un año.

Eres Matt Holt y estas entrando en pánico.

Tratas de calmarte, respirando profundamente, solo es salir a pasar el rato con uno de tus mejores amigos, Takashi Shirogane, lo conoces de hace años y han sido amigos desde que se conocieron, solo que ahora ya no son amigos… o están en ese espacio neutral entre amigos y novios. 

Te miras al espejo y agradeces que tu pelo este en su lugar, la ropa que elegiste es muy cómoda para esta época y no provocara que sudes en exceso (te daría mucha vergüenza que llegara a pasar eso), revisas tu teléfono para ver si tenías algún mensaje, pero nada de nada, buscas tu billetera y la pones en los bolsillos traseros de tus jeans para que no los pierdas y para que no se te quede en tu habitación.

Te recuestas en tu cama para pasar el rato hasta que Shiro venga a buscarte, esta cita te pone nervioso y con mucha razón, ya que desde hace más de un año que albergas sentimientos por él y ya no sabías como ocultarlos, cada vez que lo veías y hablaban tartamudeabas y más si lo veías sonreír, pensabas que tu corazón no podía latir más fuerte y toda tu cara se sonrojaba, Shiro siempre pensaba que tenías fiebre y te costaba mucho hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Suspiras por los recuerdos del pasado (vas a empezar a contar las veces que suspiras en estos días, ya deben ser más de mil) y te levantas de la cama para pasear por tu habitación esperando el milagroso mensaje que te diga que ya te están esperando. Hasta que el milagro ocurre, llega el esperado mensaje y sales corriendo de tu departamento. Te aseguras de que todo este apagado y cierras tu puerta. Sales al exterior y ves a Takashi Shirogane esperándote afuera con un ramo de flores mirando a la nada.  
No llevan ni cinco minutos de la cita y ya te quieres tirar al suelo por lo cursi que parece.

No sabes que esperar para este día, pero estas emocionado.

“Hola Shiro mi hombre”

“Hola Matt, ¿estás listo?”

“Obvio que yes, vamos”

Te entrega las flores y después de aquello te agarra la mano.

Si sobrevives a este día será un milagro.

**Author's Note:**

> No se como escribir citas, nunca he tenido una y aunque tuve novio nunca salimos a hacer esas cosas así que me cuesta un montón hacerme ideas y como no tengo beta así quedo. Nunca pensé que iba a reutilizar la cuenta de suspiros, pero lo hice y me gusto como quedo.  
> Bueno eso es todo amigos, ahora me iré a poner al día con el resto de los temas -se va corriendo a lo naruto-.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
